Q (Young)
This article is for Q as he appears in ''The Young Q. ''For Q's adult profile, please visit: Q Q (Young) Q was "gay" some 70 Trillion years ago in the Q continuum to a mute female Q (who called herself Qarisa) and an over bearing father (Father Q). At first Q turned out to be like any other Q in the continuum, however this later changed as he "grew". At about 1,000 years old (about 5 years old in human terms), Q started acting odd and overly curious, too curious for his fathers liking. Father Q tried to coax his son back into normality but Q's stubborn nature was no match for him, which in turn made Father Q disown his son as the years went by. As Q "grew" he became distant from his peers and would often wander off on his own, not finding his place in the community. His peers often ignored him, not being allowed to socialize with the rebel Q, but Q was quite content with just his curious imagination to get him by. Q and Qarisa Q's mother, Qarisa was one of the first followers of the Q philosopher known as Quinn, and she prescribed to his theory that association with the Corporeal Universe was healthy for the Q. Qarisa and her son were very close to one and other, and she often shared with him what she had learned from Quinn. Q's father, however, hated Quinn and his liberal ways and when he found out that Qarisa had been associating with Quinn, he became furious. Qarisa attempted to run away from the Continuum with Q, but Father Q and several guards found them attempting to escape and Father Q killed Qarisa. After the death of his mother, Q was never quite the same. (Gay) Adolescence When Q became a "Gay Teen" his rebellious nature toward the ways of the Continuum reached its peak. Q would often skip out on "Q School" and will up surroundings he wish he could be in. Q hated the rules and hated being confined to the walls of the Q Continuum. He wanted to be free which was something no Q had ever been. No Q in the history of the Continuum during that time had ever wandered passed the Continuum. All Q-lings were told that the universe is not good enough for their kind and that they would not fit in with the other creatures the roamed outside; Q however did not believe this. He knew somewhere inside him, that he was met for greater things, that his destiny was not in the Continuum, it was waiting out in the endless void of space. When Q was assigned his "Q Mentor", Quinn, he would learn of what the Destiny was. It wasn't a task or duty, but an obligation to a girl who and her species had yet to exist. *WARNING: SPOILERS BELOW* Quinn began to teach Q how to be himself and taught him the truth about the Continuum and how it was run. He also told Q about a portal; the doorway to the Universe, which at the time, Qs never ventured into. The council even denied that this portal even existed. (Story change, will update soon!) =In Perdition= Although still having his "adult" mind and knowledge, in Star Trek: Perdition, Q is forced back into his adolescent Q-Ling body by his father who tries to convince Q that his life with Calius and his friends on the Alliant was all something he willed up due to his "insanity", however Father Q was unable to reverse the evidence of Q's pact to Calius, leaving Q's left eye still blue, which indicated to Q that he was lying, however Father Q insists that Q had always had two colored eyes and that the wedding band on his finger, Q willed up on his own. (more to be added once its RPed) Category:Q Category:Star Trek: Perdition Category:Alien Races Category:Characters